Beacon Meister Academy
by leonvongolaeleventh
Summary: The world of remnant was infected with a plague of creatures known only as Grimm. These creatures manifested from auras/souls that had become corrupt like an infection devouring them, till only a beat remained. Many feared it would be the end of our race. Fortunately, their is a new batch of students ready to fight partners in hand. RWBY with Soul Eater Elements.


Disclaimer- RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth and Soul Eater to Atsushi Ōkubo

Chapter one part 1: From humble beginnings

A pure aura

Exists within a pure body and mind

"Aura is a representation of your soul or your innermost being what makes you well you- "professor Qrow lectured.

'man, these sucks, if their gonna make me attend I thought at least there would be some action not like I had much of a choice' thought Jaune arc to himself. It had all started when his aura had finally activated 2 months ago.

The world of remnant was infected with a plague of creatures known only as Grimm. These creatures manifested from auras/souls that had become corrupt like an infection devouring them, till only a beat remained. Many feared it would be the end of our race.

But one day a man known only as the wizard appeared, some thought him to be a god. He bestowed upon humanity three great gifts. The ability to unlock and release our auras protecting us from harm and allowing us to finally fight back. To assist with this, he gave the gift of transformation, to half of those people with the ability of aura allowing them to transform into weapons that could purify these corrupted souls. Realizing them from torment.

To the other half, he gave them an ability to not only wield their partners but to also link with them. If two partners were compatible they could unleash an ability known as a semblance. With these humans could fight back and form the great kingdoms. With this stability, those who unlocked their aura at an early age could then be trained at academies to further this fight.

Now not everyone could use aura many just didn't have the ability with it often running down family lines. But those who could often found their aura unlocking an early age. There were, however, exceptions with some getting their aura far later in life.

So why was this relevant to Jaune Arc well he was 17 when his aura unlocked. Compared to the standard age of eight. It all started an early summer morning.

Jaune felt great, no scratch that fantastic. Mabey, it was a good sleep or he just got out the right side of the bed but whatever it was Jaune felt amazing. As he bounded down the stairs two steps at a time only to bounce off his father at the bottom. His father being the cool man he was simply grunted not budging, before turning to what could only be his son sprawled on the stairs.

"Jaune what have I told you about being an idiot on the st- oh oh no Honey come here" Nicolas arc shouted to his wife.

As his wife rounded the corner at a fast place fearing some sort of incident. She stopped dead in the tracks looking at her only son who was pulling himself up from his tumble but more importantly he was glowing. Her eyes widened slightly before she grabbed her husband pulling him back towards the kitchen.

Jaune unaware of his glowing state pulled himself up oblivious of what was going on.

'crap I haven't broken something again h said checking the 'crime scene' he thought to himself panicked.

He hadn't which made the current events even more perplexing.

As it had turned out that was the day his aura had decided to unlock.

So, you're probably wondering what was he Jaune arc someone with no combat experience no foreknowledge of aura doing here at Beacon Academy.

You see it would be later that same day that Jaune would find out the very reason why.

"Well it seems there is no need to worry he is fine and he is having no adverse effects to such a late unlocking of his aura" Dr. Stein drawled cigarette hanging from his mouth unlit at his mother's instance (threat of bodily harm).

"However, it should be noted that the reason for his late unlocking may actually be due to its unique nature" the white-haired man continued rubbing his forehead.

He pulled out a small chart. Checking it over before speaking once more.

"you see the kid there has what we call a versatile or adaptable aura this means he is almost a blank slate he can adapt to any weapon partner regardless of normal compatibility" he paused flicking a page.

"this also makes him a viable candidate for using multiple weapons simultaneously thanks to his adaptability and a rather large aura, now I discussed this with an old friend and he agreed that he could actually harm himself if he doesn't receive some sort of training" he lectured.

He was about to continue when Nicolas held out his hand "very well I will train him myself and when he is ready I will send him to Atlas to complete that training" Nicolas interrupted.

Stein was about to reply to this statement when the door to the clinic opened.

"you hurt my feelings Nick to think you would send him out of your way to a school half way across the world when you know me the head of the most prestigious school right on your door step," another white-haired man in a nice suit said.

"why am I not surprised you're here, I understand that your school is good but it is you I don't trust Oz" June's father growled at the man now known as Oz.

Said man simply smiled replying "now now no need to worry I assure you your child will be just fine beside Glynda will be there too, he will receive all training he needs and I have signed him up already. If you ever trusted me trust me now when I say I will look after him" Oz reassured calmly.

That is where it had all started it had taken weeks of tenseness and discussions between his parents and the man he now knew to be head master Ozpin but now he was here. About to fall asleep in a boring lesson with the general tutor and supposed badass professor Qrow.

And just as he was about to fall in to blissful sleep he received a sharp kick to the shin.

"hey idiot stay awake an am not getting detention again" the blurry female from growled.

Chapter 1 part 2: How to make new friends

Life sucked. Jaune arc had decided his first week at beacon so far had been miserable.

To put it bluntly the other students were leagues ahead of him in everything. So not all students came to beacon with a weapon partner as such beacon had a system in place where students had a week to find their new partners.

As cool as Juane's unique arura was when the weapon students heard he had no training any semblance of a partnership when down the drain literally. Added to the fact that he found out on the airship he had motion sickness making him even less desirable, if that was possible.

So, it was with a tired sigh that Jaune entered the city of vale with no partners and hope fading fast. He had heard that there were a few venues that students hung out at maybe he would have better luck their or he could try an agency.

However, as the blonde had soon found out vale was a larger and complicate place. So here he was lost and about to be robbed at knife point by a beautiful girl and her transformed weapon twin.

"so, you're from beacon kid I bet your loaded," the green-eyed girl said. Brandishing the knife easily.

Jaune pulled out his wallet slowly "look this is all I have" he whimpered.

"huh your kind of wimpy for a beacon student well whatever thanks for the cash kid" with that said her sister transformed back in to her human form, while her sister pulled out his cash throwing his wallet on the floor.

Little did Jaune know his night was about to get a lot worse.

As the girls walked to the other end of the ally several of what could only be described as movie henchmen blocked their path.

"ugh you guys again I thought we already told you we aren't interested" the twin with the shorter hair sighed.

The black suited men drew their weapons.

Jaune slowly tried to crab walk backwards when he knocked into a tall man wearing a bowler hat

"ah you see that's no-good darling this is our territory and you have been messing with my business, now I can forgive you all you have to do is let's see give me all your takings and you work for me" he smirked cockily.

"how about no," the short haired girl said as her twin transformed into a knife.

Sighing the bowler hat man looked to his surprisingly short friend who nodded before bowler hat man transformed into so sort of thin blade. With blade in hand she shot forward with outstanding speed Jaune couldn't even track her.

A second latter she hit the knife wielding girl with enough force to send her into a wall. Then turning on a dime the short girl launched her foot into the downed green-eyed girls gut sending her sky born. Mid-air the sisters seemed to switch the one with the short haired girl turned into a knife and the one with the long hair started wielding her.

She landed roughly.

Meanwhile Jaune was kind of stuck in the middle of this battel that was going on.

Well he said fight it was a one sided beating the girls looked battered, meanwhile the short unknown girl was completely unharmed.

"see I told you I am the boss and this is my territory, so just give in and I'll let you and your little friend go. If not well let's not go their hey" The blade said.

Jaune meanwhile was freaking out the mute little psycho girl was going to kill him he was screwed.

"look I don't know those two and I promise I won't say anything just please let me go" Jaune begged.

"hmn no you see your in this now kid and if you try to run my mute little friend here is gonna have to hurt you" the blade replied.

The twins had used the distraction of Jaune to launch a sneak attack on the mute girl caught off gaud she was sent to the floor.

With her down Jaune and the twins used that as a chance to escape the three of them dashed out of the alley onto a main street

The mute in hot pursuit after what felt like hours of running about ten minutes the tree manged to duck into a small alcove.

"look kids I know your round here, so let me tell you this eve n if you escape there is nowhere to hid I own these streets and if I see you again you will know the meaning of pain" he shouted.

Jaune was terrified and was about the squeal in terror when the long-haired twins hand covered his mouth she then whispered into his ear.

"don't make a sound you go to beacon right blink once if I am correct"

Jaune blinked.

"okay good you are gonna take us back to beacon not even he can get us their blink if you understand" she continued to whisper.

He blinked

"good Miltia we are gonna make a break for it with scraggly here" the long hair twin whispered to her sister.

One dash and awkward airboat ride latter they arrived at beacon only to be met by a very irate looking Glynda Goodwitch Ozpin's weapon and vice principal of the school.

"you do understand there is curfew for first year students Mr Arc and you are not allowed guest without prior consent," the vice principal said in a stern tone.

Jaune did not want to get in trouble but equally she terrified him. This is where he made a session that would forever change his life for better or worse.

"sorry Miss Goodwitch, these guys are my new partners we met at an agency but it took a while so that's why I was late" he spluttered weakly.

"I see is this true because if it is we will need to register you tomorrow," she said directing her eyes to the girls.

"yes, we are from out of town thou so we haven't signed up to beacon yet" Miltia lied.

Glynda sighed "very well we will get that all done tomorrow off to the dorms with you"

Nodding the three did just that.

From that day on the three had formed an unlikely partnership at first, they had been barely able to corporate but as their first-year wen on they came to form a friendship and by the ned of the year they had officially become partners.

So, a year in having finished his priming year with all the other first years Jaune finally felt ready to start his first real year as a hunter of beacon. leading to where he was now his very first lesson with his homeroom teacher professor Qrow.

"so now I have finished the basics let's get into the real reason you are all here, starting today you will start missions and lessons designed to teach you how best to deal with Grimm, unlike last year which was designed to bring those who hadn't had a weapon partner yet to the same level as all the rest. This year will be all about preparing you for live combat" he lectured seriously all laxness disappearing from his form.

"Now at the end of this week you will be put through a test to form teams these teams will be the people you work with for the rest of the year so I suggest you try and find people you like with that said you have the rest of the week to prepare good luck" the grey-haired man said taking a swig from his flask.

With that he left the rest of the students dispersing soon after.

Jaune and his partners Miltia and Melanie followed him to the cafeteria.

"man, this sucks why do we have to work with other people? I mean we barely like working with you" Melanie whined.

"I don't know I think it would be kind of nice what do you think Jaune?" Miltia asked the blonde.

Said blonde sighed "I am not really sure like I don't really know anyone other than you guys and I don't think many people like me especially after what you guys did to that Carden guy" he responded.

Melanie shrugged "well if he didn't want to get beat up he shouldn't have bullied you we are the only one who get to do that"

Miltia slapped her sister around the back of her head "what she means by that is you are our friend and we were worried besides I am sure things will work out I mean they did when we met right".

"I guess your right well let's get some food," He said dropping the matter in favour of food.

The week had passed in a blink of an eye and it was a bright Sunday morning that all the students and their partners in weapon form stood atop the cliff.

"hello all today you will be put in teams the objective is simple in that forest you will be put under live fire; your objective is to enter the forest and exit it within the 24-hour time limit. That said you will need to form teams of four as such the first person you see will become your partner, and then they first set of partners you see will become the rest of your team any questions? No good well then see you soon." With a smirk Ozpin pressed a red button launching all the students off the cliff.

As he fell to his death Jaune could only lament that fact that he had unlocked his aura after all that was where all his problems had started.


End file.
